backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
Sinbad Sails Alone
" | image = The Backyardigans Sinbad Sails Alone.png | number = Season 2, Episode 13 | code = 214 | airdate = March 31, 2007 | snack = Unknown snack at Tyrone's House | genre = Mambo | writer = Radha Blank | director = Mike Shiell | music = Evan Lurie Douglas Wieselman | video = Movers & Shakers We Arrrr Pirates! | previous = "Cops and Robots" | next = "Best Clowns in Town" }} "Sinbad Sails Alone" is an episode of The Backyardigans from the second season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Wormans "Set sail for adventure - and mambo - as Sinbad (Tyrone) encounters rough waters, Siren Uniqua, and Medusa Tasha! Will bumbling First Mate Pablo help or sink the ship, and find the end of the rainbow?" ﻿Tyrone is in the backyard, standing on the picnic table. He introduces himself to the viewer as Sinbad, a great sailor who sails the seven seas on a ship. He explains that he will sail all the way to the end of the rainbow as he sings "I'm Sinbad the Sailor". The backyard transforms into a dock as Tyrone walks on to his ship. He begins to sail off. A blue penguin, Pablo, runs to the ship and the ship stops. Pablo asks if he can help Sinbad sail. Pablo is actually an inexperienced sailor, but a huge fan of Sinbad. Sinbad does not accept his request. Sinbad begins to sail away. Pablo jumps aboard quietly so Sinbad does not notice and hides in a barrel. Sinbad sails the ship and walks to the barrels of water for a drink. He finds Pablo as Pablo asks him if he can help, Sinbad can't turn back, and prevents Pablo from accidentally using the wheel that lowers the anchor. He calmly makes a deal with him: if Pablo is going to accompany him, he must do everything he says. Sinbad tells him that he can steer the ship. Pablo does his best, suddenly his bandanaa falls out, he reaches out which makes the ship lean back and forth like crazy, he tries steering left and right to even the balance, but accidentally causes the barrels of water to fall off the ship, and Sinbad as well! Right after being caught in a mast! Once back on board, Sinbad becomes upset at having lost the water, and he tells Pablo that the only place to get some more is at the Island of the Siren. They sail to an island, where Siren lives. They ask Siren for water, but Siren says that they cannot get water unless they beat her in a game of "Siren Says" (a version of the children's game Simon Says). She sings the song "Siren Says" as they play the game. She explains that, if she says "Siren says..." before a statement, the players do what she said. If she does not say "Siren says..." in front of a statement, and a player does it, they have to go back to the starting line. Whoever walks to the fountain of water first will win and get the water. Pablo wins and gets to fill the barrels of fresh water. As Siren rises in a fountain from losing The two return to the ship and Sinbad tells Pablo that he can mop the ship. Pablo mops the ship, but it makes the deck all slippery and unintentionally causes the crates of food to go falling off the ship. Sinbad angrily tells Pablo that they have to go to Medusa for get more food. They sail to an island and meet Medusa. She says that they cannot get her food unless they beat her in a game of freeze tag (a version of the game known as "tag"). To play, Medusa will chase the players, and if she tags one player, the player is literally frozen until another player taps them. Medusa sings "Gotta Dodge" as they play. Pablo is frozen first and Sinbad unfreezes him. Sinbad got frozen next. Pablo tricks Medusa into freezing herself by saying "What's that on your head?", causing herself to freeze her body. They get the food and get back on the ship, with Pablo unfreezing Medusa before departing. Pablo wants to help Sinbad, but in the confusion, Pablo drops the anchor of the ship, the ship stops and Sinbad falls in the water. Fed up with him, Sinbad tells Pablo that he has to sit in a chair at all times and don't do anything because, if he doesn't, they could have problems again. Sinbad starts to sing "Do It Myself". He sees the rainbow and sees that the ship has turned backwards and is sailing backwards towards a giant waterfall. While freaking out and trying to turn the ship, Sinbad got stuck in the ship's sail. He yells for Pablo to stop the ship. Pablo does not accept because Sinbad ordered him to stay there and he can't even get off the chair, but Sinbad insists. Pablo knows that the anchor stops the ship and drops the anchor again. The ship stops at the very second they're going to fall off; Saving their lives. After sailing back, Sinbad understands that even great sailors like him, sometimes need help. Sinbad's stomach growled so he invites Pablo over to his house for a snack. Pablo accepts as the ship transforms back into the backyard. Siren and Medusa join them as they sing the end song and enter Tyrone's house. Pablo opens the previously closed door and shouts "Ahoy, mateys!" as the end credits start. *Uniqua: Siren *Pablo: First Mate Pablo *Tyrone: Sinbad *Tasha: Medusa *"I'm Sinbad the Sailor" *"Siren Says" *"Gotta Dodge" *"Do It Myself" *Running Gag: After Tyrone falls in the water, Pablo tossing a life preserver to Tyrone which bonks him on the head. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2